Hide and seek
by Yellow Izinski
Summary: Para tokoh PokeSupe bermain petak umpet. Dengan peraturan berbeda. Red berubah menjadi Psycho karena permainan ini. M for Blood. enjoy
1. Prolog

**Amari : Huaaah~ fanfic horor lain~ 8D dan kali ini, full blood~ 8D #PLAK**

**prolog tersingkat yang pernah ada~ 8D jadi saya berniat langsung masuk chapter 1 biar agak panjang, enjoy~ 8d**

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

**Prolog**

**-xxxxx-**

_'Hai kalian semua~ ada yang mau bermain petak umpet?'_

_'aku mau~'_

_'baiklah~ tapi~ aku punya peraturan baru~'_

_'apa itu?'_

_'yang ditemukan harus... dibunuh~'_

_'peraturan macam apa itu? Aku tidak mau ikut!'_

_'iya! Tidak menyenangkan!'_

_'hmm... kalau begitu... BIAR AKU BUNUH KALIAN SEMUA~'_

_'a—apa-apaan kamu? Sadarlah!'_

_'kalian! Akan kubunuh!'_

_'aaaah!'_

_

* * *

_**Repiu? :D**_  
_


	2. The Game Started!

**Amari : Permainan telah dimulai! sebenarnya belum sih 8D #PLAK**

**I don't own PokeSupe and it's characters 8D**

**

* * *

Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 1 : The Game Started!**

**-xxxxx-**

"hei! Kalian semua!"

Para Pokedex Holder dari Kanto dan Johto menengok kearah suara itu. Blue berlari kearah mereka. "Hai kalian!" Sapa Blue riang.

"Oh, Blue? Ada apa? Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanya Yellow. "iya, ada apa?" Timpal Red. "hmm~ tidak apa-apa~" Jawab Blue riang.

"Benarkah? Kau aneh sekali hari ini" Bantah Crystal. "iya, ceritakan saja pada kami~ teman selalu berbagi kebahagiaan kan?" tanya Gold sambil tertawa pelan. "baiklah~ ibuku baru saja bercerita tentang hal yang menarik" Seru Blue senang.

"ceritakanlah!" Seru Silver bersemangat.

"Baiklah... apa kalian tahu, pada jaman dulu, orang-orang sering bermain seperti sekarang?" tanya Blue. "sejarah... membosankan..." gumam Green sambil menguap lebar.

"Diam, Green! Kau mengganggu suasana saja!" Protes Red sambil memukul Green. Green hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

"hmm... bolehkah aku melanjutkan ceritanya?" tanya Blue sambil menatap Red dan Green. "silahkan, Blue" kata Yellow sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah... Dulu, orang-orang suka bermain petak umpet seperti anak-anak jaman sekarang. Tapi..." Blue tersenyum nakal.

"tapi apa? Apa?" tanya Crystal penasaran.

"Jika ditemukan... maka mereka akan... saling membunuh" Kata Blue dengan nada serius.

Hening sejenak. "apa kau... serius?" tanya Green curiga. "ini kisah nyata... Mereka membunuh dan menjilat darah teman yang mereka bunuh di pisau mereka..." Kata Blue. Pandangannya juga berubah serius.

"a—aku... tidak pernah mendengar permainan menyeramkan itu..." gumam Yellow dengan nada ketakutan. "apa itu... benar-benar terjadi? Maksudku... aku tidak pernah mendengar itu..." gumam Red.

"ini nyata... kabarnya... setelah si pencari menjilat darah temannya... dia akan berambisi menemukan yang lain dan membunuhnya..." lanjut Blue.

"cerita yang... menyeramkan..." gumam Crystal. "iya..." kata Gold sambil memainkan tongkat billiardnya.

"Jadi... untuk membuktikan kebenaran cerita itu..." Blue mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "kita tidak akan bermain permainan gila itu kan?" tanya Yellow gugup.

"tentu saja kita akan bermain! Kebetulan aku punya pisau lipat!" Seru Blue sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan mengacungkannya ke langit.

"tapi ini terlalu berbahaya!" Protes Red. "apa kau takut Red? Apa kau takut terbunuh dalam permainan ini?" goda Blue. "t—tidak! Tapi, sebagai pemimpin para pokedex holder, aku tidak bisa biarkan teman-temanku terluka!" Protes Red.

"Bahkan pemimpin kita pun takut~" Kata Blue sambil tertawa lebar, mengacuhkan kata-kata Red. "B—baiklah! Aku ikut!" Seru Red pasrah.

"kalau Red ikut... a—aku juga!" Kata Yellow tergagap. "baiklah... sebagai uji coba keberanian dan kekerenanku~" Kata Gold sambil merapihkan rambutnya.

"bagus~ bagaimana yang lain?" tanya Blue pada yang lain. Mereka mendesah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah... pertama, kita undi siapa yang menjadi pembunuhnya..." gumam Blue sambil mengambil beberapa potongan kertas. "kalau kalian mendapat warna ungu, berarti dia yang jadi pelakunya, mengerti?" tanya Blue.

Semuanya buru-buru mengambil kertas masing-masing. "aku... dapat warna ungu..." gumam Red sambil mendesah pelan. "Baiklah... Red! Kau pembunuhnya!" Kata Blue sambil melempar pisau lipat itu kepada Red. "baiklah..." gumam Red.

"sekarang tinggal tempat untuk bermain, ayo!" Seru Blue. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah rumah besar kosong. "ini tempat kita bermain. Sekarang, Red. Tutup matamu dan hitunglah dari satu sampai lima puluh. Yang lain bersembunyi" Kata Blue. Red hanya bergumam tidak jelas dan mulai menghitung.

"yang lainnya, masuk kedalam rumah dan bersembunyi. Permainan sudah dimulai!" Seru Blue, diikuti langkah para Pokedex Holder yang berhambur masuk kedalam rumah.

* * *

**Repiu? :D**


	3. The First Victim – Green

**Sekarang, Permainan pun resmi dimulai 8D #PLAK**

**maaf ya rada gajelas, gk biasa bikin fanfic pembunuhan D8**

**

* * *

Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 2 : The First Victim – Green**

**-xxxxx-**

Green berjalan santai sambil bersiul mencari tempat sembunyi. Dia tidak percaya dengan cerita konyol Blue. Lagipula semua orang tahu, Blue adalah tukang bohong yang ulung.

Green mendesah kecil. 'dasar wanita yang menyebalkan' batinnya. Sekali lagi dia mendesah. Mana mungkin cerita seperti itu benar? Tambah Green.

'tap... tap...'

Green hampir terlonjak mendengar langkah yang semakin mendekatinya. Dia cepat-cepat mencari tempat sembunyi. Jika pemilik langkah kaki itu adalah Red... dia bisa mati.

Langkah itu terdengar semakin dekat... semakin dekat... semakin dekat... dan akhirnya berhenti.

Green dengan hati-hati menengok ke suara itu. Tidak ada orang. Berarti langkah kaki yang didengarnya hanya khayalan...

Bodoh... kenapa dia bisa ketakutan karena cerita bodoh Blue?

Green mendesah kecil dan menengok ke belakang.

Red disana. Di belakangnya. Tersenyum lebar.

"Ketemu~" sahut Red sambil mengacungkan pisaunya. "a—apa? J—jangaaaan!" Teriak Green.

Namun terlambat.

Pisau sudah tertancap di perut Green. Green sempat mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Perutnya kini berlumuran darah. "maaf, Green... inilah peraturan permainannya" Bisik Red, sebelum Green kehilangan kesadarannya.

Green sudah mati.

**-xxxxx-**

Red memandangi tubuh mati sahabatnya yang berada dikubangan penuh darah.. Red mendesah kecil dan membalik tubuh Green. "korban pertama telah jatuh..." gumam Red sambil mencabut pisau di perut Green.

Ketika mencabutnya, tangan Red ikut terkena cipratan darah dari perut Green. Membuat tangannya kini berlumuran darah.

Red mendekatkan pisau itu, pisau yang telah memisahkan Red dan sahabatnya, ke mulutnya. Dia menjilat tetesan darah yang menetes dari pisau itu.

"hm... menyenangkan sekali permainan ini..." gumam Red sambil berdiri. Dia tersenyum lebar dan kembali melipat pisaunya.

"tidak menyenangkan jika permainan ini hanya sampai disini..." gumam Red lagi. Dia menyeringai lebar. Entah kenapa dia ingin tetap melanjutkan permainan ini. Permainan mengerikan yang dia anggap menyenangkan.

"Permainan ini... baru saja dimulai...!" Kata Red santai sambil meninggalkan tubuh Green yang tergeletak kaku penuh darah begitu saja, mencari korban baru untuk dijadikan mangsanya.

* * *

**Repiu selalu kuterima dengan baik 8D**


	4. The Second Victim  Gold

**Akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin Fanfic ini :D Mungkin akhir-akhir ini susah submit fanfic soalnya ulangan ulum sudah dekat D: Doakan saya ya 8D #PLAK**

**I don't own PokeSupe and it's character :D**

**

* * *

Hide and Seek**

**Chapter 3 : The Second Victim - Gold**

**-xxxxx-**

"uummm... Gold... apa kau yakin jalannya lewat sini?" Tanya Yellow gugup. "Tenang saja! Aku pernah kesini sebelumnya!" Gold meyakinkan.

Gold dan Yellow berjalan menelusuri rumah kosong itu. Mereka akan bersembunyi bersama. "aku... aku akan mencari tempat bersembunyiku sendiri...!" Seru Yellow. "terserah. Bagaimana kalau Red menemukanmu, dan akhirnya dia membunuhmu?" Tanya Gold menggoda. "Biar saja! Jika itu terjadi, berarti aku sudah kalah!" Kata Yellow sebelum pergi meinggalkan Gold.

Gold mendesah pelan dan berjalan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Yellow.

"Tempat sembunyi... tempat sembunyi..." Gumam Gold. Matanya berkeliling untuk mencari tempat persembunyian yang bagus. "Rumah ini... rumah yang sangat aneh..." gumamnya sambil tetap mencari tempat bersembunyi.

-kruyuuk- Perutnya berbunyi. "Aku... lapar" gumam Gold sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi nyaring. Dia berjalan menuju pintu terdekat dan membukanya. Sebuah dapur.

"wow... kebetulan" Gold tertawa kecil.

Dia berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut. "ada makanan tidak ya?" gumamnya sambil membuka pintu lemari.

Dia merasa pundaknya ditepuk. "tunggu sebentar..." gumamnya kesal.

Sekali lagi, pundaknya ditepuk. "Bisa sabar tidak?" tanya Gold ketus.

Pundaknya ditepuk lebih keras. Gold mendesah keras dan menengok kebelakang. "kenapa sih, kamu meng—"

Ucapan Gold terpotong ketika dia melihat orang yang menepuk pundaknya. "gang...gu" Lanjutnya tergagap.

Red. Red dibelakangnya, tersenyum lebar.

"Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Red masih sambil menyeringai. "uh... be—belum..." Kata Gold tergagap. "memang sedang mencari apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu..." Senyum Red makin lebar. "uhh... a—aku... a—aku tidak tahu..." Kata Gold makin gugup. Rasa laparnya entah mengapa menguap begitu saja.

"Mungkin... kau bisa menemukannya..." Kata Red sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celananya. "uh... di—dimana...?" Tanya Gold makin gugup. "di..." Red mengambil sebuah pisau lipat.

"Di dunia lain. Kau bisa menemukan apa saja disana..." Kata Red sambil tersenyum lebar.

Gold berteriak kencang dan berlari meninggalkan dapur. Red menyeringai lebar dan berlari mengikutinya.

Gold terus berlari. Keringat bercucuran. Dia terus berlari. Entah dimana dia sekarang. Yang penting... dia bisa pergi dari rumah itu, dan aman dari incaran Red.

Sesekali dia menengok kebelakang. Red masih mengejarnya. Masih jauh. Gold mempercepat larinya dan akhirnya bersembunyi di balik lemari cokelat besar.

Dia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sambil menahan nafasnya, dia melihat ke luar.

Sepi, tidak ada Red disana.

Gold tersenyum lega dan mendesah pelan. "Kurasa... Aku aman sekarang..." Gumam Gold sambil berbalik, lalu berteriak.

Red ternyata dibelakannya. Menyeringai lebar dengan pisau lipat yang terbuka. Beberapa tetes darah menetes dari ujung pisau itu.

"heh... kamu ketemu~" Kata Red riang sambil menusukkan pisau itu ke perut Gold. Gold sempat memuntahkan darah, mengotori jaket merah Red dengan noda merah darah lain. Lalu, dia terjatuh, ke kubangan darahnya sendiri.

Sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran, dia sempat mendengar Red bergumam.

"Maaf... Gold..."

**-xxxxx-**

Red menyeringai lebar dan menarik pisau yang tertancap dalam di perut Gold. Dia menjilat darah yang berada diujung pisau itu.

"Korban kedua pun... jatuh..." Gumam Red sambil menyeringai. Dia berjalan santai meninggalkan mayat Gold di balik lemari.

* * *

**Repiu apapun bisa diterima dengan senang hati ;D**


End file.
